Secret Seeker and other drabbles
by WeeBeastie
Summary: TAGS: OCs, Sticky, Masturbation, Fluff, OC/OC friendship, and no cannon characters. Rated M for safety, even though not all are NSFW. READ THE TAGS PLEASE. A collection of stories about a few original characters between myself and my rp friends. I'll add more stories the more I finish. I openly welcome constructive criticism, as well as comments.
1. Secret Seeker

Pathfinder smiled as he waved goodbye to another satisfied customer. He relished his second life that he stole for himself. It tickled him that he saw himself as a stranger in the mirror; not the bold mini-seeker his family and friends knew but a confident mini-bot. He beamed as another bot walked into the shop. "Perhaps a buffing today, sir?" He quipped cheerily. Though the mech turned him down he bounced on over to his corner of the cosmetic shop. He was surprised, though, when a large figure came up behind him and let out a deep chuckle.

"Well well well, what have we here…" The mech said in low tones. "My word _Pathfinder_, what are you doing in here?"

Pathfinder squeaked, dropping the small rotary buffer onto the desk and wheeling around. A tall, all too familiar seeker loomed over him with a smirk plastered on his face. "R-relay?!" He whispered frantically. The seeker _never_ flew to Cyber two! What was he doing here?!

The larger flier chuckled. "I _never_ thought you would ever do it. I mean you said you would but _frag_, you actually did it….and I must say you are positively _adorable_…."

Pathfinder looked mollified, pressing back against his desk defensively. "Just….don't say _you're_ Relay, that's….my alias…"

Relay stiffened briefly before struggling to hold back his laughing, managing to tone it down to mad chortling. Pathfinder swatted him. "It's not that funny!"

"What is going on here?" A tall reedy femme approached them, giving 'Relay' a speculative look. He flustered slightly. The real Relay jumped in and saved him the trouble. "I was just enjoying a humorous joke _Relay_ told me. I was asking to receive a good buffing…" He said mildly. She nodded and walked off, having other customers to tend to. Pathfinder felt rather foolish.

Relay leaned down and smirked. "So…..about that buffing?" He asked, waving his Credit Chit before promptly sitting on the sturdy stool. Pathfinder ex-vented and retrieved his rotary buffer. He turned it on and approached the seeker. He grabbed a bottle of polish and gently poured a line of it across the seekers chest plates before setting the bottle aside and applying the buffer gently the rich, blue plating. He moved it in slow, wide circles to spread the polish and shine the armor with practiced focus. Relay smiled, enjoying the soothing sensation and leaning back slightly to provide better access to his abdominal plating.

Once he had finished with his body he moved onto his arms, then his legs and thrusters. Pathfinder exercised practiced skill with the buffer, skill that left gleaming plating in its wake as he moved over the seekers larger frame. It wasn't long before Relays wings were left. He had left these for last, as they were incredibly sensitive parts of _any_ flier and he needed a much softer, slower buffer for the process. Once satisfied with the rest of Relay, Pathfinder switched of his tool and set it on the small desk before going to retrieve the other more specialized one. He grabbed another bottle of polish and carefully began to work on the seekers wings. He moved carefully across the expanse of plating, but even his light and innocent touch made the mech shiver slightly. It took longer as he had to move slowly and carefully. Too much vibration and he could upset the sensors to the point of damage. When he finally finished buffing Relay Pathfinder set his buffer aside and gave him a rather incredulous look. He continued his hushed conversation, looking mollified.

"Look, ok you got me, and I don't care how. Just…..don't tell my creators…they'd take it poorly…." He pleaded, feeling quite helpless. Relay only chuckled.

"I won't rat you out…but…..can I know why?" He raised an optic ridge, bewildered his bond-mate would choose to buff other bots of a living than something a bit more _Seekerly_.

"I just…I like to work with my servos, ok?" He said, puffing up. "But no one is gonna get fixed up by a seeker like me and keep their vocalizers quiet about it. So I….met a mech in Tyger Pax who reformatted me….I got this….alt. mode installed so I can pass for a grounder." He said, looking at Relay as if daring him to call him out. Relay only smiled. "Wish you woulda told us, we could have helped you know." He said with a smile and a touch of mock hurt. "Keeping this a secret? I'm hurt. You owe me one…." He said with a pronounced smirk. Pathfinder fidgeted. "I'll make it up to you two later, promise!"

Relay chuckled as he stood. "I'll hold you to it…." He turned and left Pathfinder to his work. The minibot ex-vented softly, feeling like he had dodged the proverbial bullet.

Later in the cycle, he was wrapping up his work by taking stock for the week. He was alone in the stockroom, his boss in her office across the shop. He was counting their stock of buffing pads when strong, large servos grasped him from behind and pressed him against the shelf. Pathfinder almost yelped in fright when he recognized the sound of the turbines behind him. "_Relay?!_" He asked in franticly low tones. "What in the name of Primus are you doing here?" He ground out as his bond-mates servos began to wander. He was answered with a sultry chuckle.

"I am simply collecting on you owing me and Crossfire one…" He said with a smirk and a tone to match. Pathfinder huffed indignantly. "He won't agree to you molesting me at work!" He opened their bond to let the shuttle know just _what_ Relay was doing, but the seeker behind him only chuckled. "Go ahead; he's waiting for a good show…." Relay whispered huskily into Pathfinders audial. The mini-seeker gasped, feeling his optic glow brighter in embarrassment. "He knows?!"

_:Sorry Path, He kinda convinced me….: _Came the guilty response over their bond.

Pathfinder wasn't sure whether to be mad or shocked; Crossfire was usually more reserved than this. Still, despite how he initially felt, he kept the bond open. Just in time for a surge of fresh pleasure to zing through it as Relay dug his large digits into the complex backplating where Pathfinder hid his wings. He held back a breathy moan, knowing he couldn't make too much noise with his boss across the small building.

_:F-fraggit Relay, warn me. M-my boss is in the other room!:_ He snapped, his turbines kicking in to cool his heating frame. His bondmate chuckled, pressing a kiss to his neck cabling.

"_Sorry, Pathfinder, you're just so cute when you get like this…:_ Relay wasted no more time in digging his servos more into the mini-seekers plating, wishing he'd let out his wings. But then they'd have a problem keeping it down. The larger flier settled for eliciting choked moans by sliding his larger servos down Pathfinders sides and digging slightly into the seams above his hips before traveling back up his frame.

Each sensation was sent back over their bond, and Crossfire was sending back flashes of _**love:wanting:affection:desire**_, making the minibot shiver with want. He tried to reach back to reciprocate, but Relay swatted his hands down. _:Ah, ah. No touching. Just relax and let me play with you...:_ He said to Pathfinder, bending his helm down to gently suck on the cables of his neck before nipping them with his denta. Relay started to gently grind his pelvic plating against Pathfinders aft, his right servo trailing up to stroke the teal crest of his helm while his left dug into the seam between his chest and abdominal plating.

Pathfinder shuddered under the sensations, feeling his frame heat up more and more as his bondmate toyed with him expertly. He had to concentrate on not letting his pleasured exclamations slip out loud, only through his bond to Relay and Crossfire. It was becoming harder the deeper Relay got his servos into his plating, especially since the larger seeker knew just where to drag his digits to make him shudder and twitch. It was driving him mad to be touched without the ability to reciprocate, so he grabbed the shelving unit he was pressed against with a tight grip. His wings fluttered against Relay's chestplates as the larger seeker pressed against him.

Relay moved his helm away from the smaller bots neck cables to nip gently at the upper part of his backplates. He laved attention on the rear of Pathfinders shoulders with his denta and glossa in slow languid motions. The sensations made his little bondmate keen softly through their bond, his grip tightening on the shelf before him. Relay smirked rather proudly, feeling satisfied he could make his normally reserved little seeker so wonton. He could also feel Crossfire enjoying their little show and that made his plating heat all the more quickly. Pretty soon though his larger bondmate wasn't content to be a 'spectator' and decided to give his input.

_:Use your servos on his panel, Relay. I can feel how bad he wants it. Are you gonna keep him wanting?:_ The shuttle asked, and Pathfinder shuddered with want at the low tone of his voice. Relay chuckled just a deeply and ghosted his right servo over the heated piece of metal, loving the needy inaudible moan he received in return.

_:S-scrap Relay, I __**want**__ you…:_ Pathfinder shivered under his touch, his turbines whirring more loudly as they attempted to cool his scorching frame.

He was rewarded by those digits running firmly over his heated interface panel, Relay giving his backplates a soft nibble.

_:Want me, Pathfinder? Want me to fill you up like you love so much?:_ He said heatedly to the seeker, feeling him shudder strongly as his servos finally dented the shelving with how hard he was gripping it. The growl he suddenly heard from Pathfinders turbines was impressive.

_:S-stop….slagging teasing me and __**frag**__ me already!:_ The mini-seeker demanded, his valve clenching with want under his panel before it snapped open. Lubricant dripped out onto Relays pedes from his aroused state. His bondmate snickered behind him before retracting his own panel. Relay began to rub the hub of his chord against the dripping port teasingly. He grinned at the solid moan Pathfinder let out over their bond. Crossfire was sending him appreciative signals as he felt the mini-seeker grow more and more aroused. Finally Relay felt his lover had had enough teasing and sank the hub of his spike into him. He thrust slowly, Pathfinder arching beneath him against the metal shelving unit and denting the shelves with his tight grip.

Relay pulled away from Pathfinder as he held his rhythm, then cent his body down a bit to nibble gently on the minibots' backplates. Pathfinder mewled at the attention and wriggled against the shelf. He could feel his charge building and he arched back towards Relay to encourage more of the oh so wonderful sensations dancing across his sensors. Even when he was physically different, his bondmate knew exactly how play him like a personal instrument.

I didn't take much longer for Pathfinders charge to peak. The combined assault of Relays wandering servos, powerful thrusts and Crossfire sending flashes of _**:love:arousal:lust:**_ through the bond. Pathfinder howled over the connection as he crashed into overload. Relays turbines whirred strongly as he connected to his lover, following him into overload and spurring Pathfinders on. He stroked his lovers backplates soothingly as they came down from their climax The larger jet unplugged himself form Pathfinder and pressed a loving kiss to the smaller fliers helm. Crossfire sent a similar affectionate signal as Pathfinder shivered as he closed his panel. "You guys…try not to do this more often?" He asked shakily. While it had been a wonderful shared moment, he didn't want to risk it. Relay nodded. "Just this once, my little secret…" He purred before leaving Pathfinder to finish his work. The minibot sighed deeply, going to clean the mess.


	2. Far too Silent

Apex could not believe it. He just couldn't _fragging_ believe it. Stellar-Cycles of trading one partner for another, berth-hopping like a cyber-frog and he _missed_ him. He actually missed that big, stupid lugnut. How in the name of Primus had that Autobot wormed his way under his plating? (in ways he _so_ did not want, thank you very much.) He thought he was past this. No strings attached and no ties down, free to do as he pleased, whom he pleased. Relationships only ended in spark-break; he learned _that_ the hard way.

And yet, that did not quell the ache in his spark. It wasn't like an unending throb, like something was gnawing on him. He was _lonely_, and he could only think of Juggernaut. His sweet gaze, how chivalrous he was, how his whole faceplate lit up when he smiled of laughed at Apex's jokes. His comforting gestures, his tender touches, how he looked so sweet after they had...- No! He would not think about that! Determined to outrun the stupid feeling chasing him, he aggressively pursued conversations with the bots inside his passenger hold.

Several cycles later of aggressive conversation, high grade, interfacing and hard work of transport did nothing to diminish the feeling clutching to his spark. It was like a scraplet had gotten under his plating and was nibbling at his spark casing. Everything he tried to knock it loose, it stopped nibbling, hung on and resumes as soon as his guard was down. It was driving him insane. What was worse, his memory purges. Almost each cycle he _dreamed_ about that oversized rust-heap. Not interfacing, like he had at least hoped. If he missed his spike, maybe he could get a fix and be done with him. No. They _talked_. They talked between themselves, they share their lives in small bits. They hung around other bots like an old _bonded couple_. It make him sick! He onlined after every purge with feelings of disgust and guilt. He had, as Whisk had asked, helped him see _other_ bots and let him down as gently as one could. Juggernaut was disappointed, but he wasn't spark-broken. Whisk told Apex, and that was when he left.

It was a whole deca-cycle before the feeling got him and never let him rest. Now he lay in berth, besides a rather lovely pair of miners (not minors, mind you) and finally, _finally_ gave this 'feeling' a little thought.

Primus he _missed_ him. He may not want to Bond with Juggernaut but he _missed_ him. How he treated Apex like he was made from crystal. Like he was some kinds of noble, and how he _worshipped_ him each time they 'faced and how he _glowed_ afterwards just looking at him. Facing these bots were nice but…somehow he was getting tired of it. He was getting tired of hoping they found his good spots, or liked his quick wit. He wanted someone who knew him. Played him like and instrument in berth and listened to him after like he was somebody.

Despite the protests he got out of berth swiftly, hearing a few choice curses…

A strange sense of elation replaced the _Feeling_ as he saw the familiar orange-brown planet come into view. He also saw the colony and hailed BigBlue to land. Strangely, he didn't respond. He tried again but got nothing. Perhaps they had a minor communications malfunction. Oh well, BigBlue wouldn't have scraplets over him visiting. He landed heavily, feeling a strange anticipation as he saw the Autobot ship, the _ADSS Celestia_, still docked where it was before he left. He didn't even notice the oddly deserted streets as he hurried up the ramp. The unfamiliar smell of plasma distcharge…..

As he entered the main hall, he heard voices. Turning the corner towards the HUB where everything met he saw BigBlue. He was sitting on a crate, hunched over. Pathfinder was beside him, servo in his and whispering something in his audials. He caught snippets.

"… wasn't your fault Blue … no _look at me _….. you _never_ intended this ….. could never have seen … don't you _dare_."

BigBlue wasn't saying anything.

He passed them, ahead seeing a quartet, Guidelines besides Diffuser, the Captain looking solemn and his Bondmate holding their Sparkling like it was going to vanish the instant he let go. Near them was Frequency, clinging to the racer, Falsehood or Quickstart…..what was his designation?

They weren't saying anything.

As he neared the storage area where Juggernaut was quartered, he saw Patch and Whisk. The two femmes were locked onto each other, looking rather upset. Patch was holding her spark sibling, who was trying to get away. What was wrong with everyone?

"No you don't….don't touch me! Don't you _fragging_ touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Whisk wailed, kicking and beating at Patch, who did nothing. Apex had to intervene.

"Whoa woah! Wait…..come on, now what's going on….." He held her fast. She looked up, utterly startled. "Apex! You…when….." She seemed at an utter loss, her optics flickering from distress.

"What is going on? No violence now…." He was starting to get a little worried, all this was freaking him out. "Come on now, let's just sit down and talk. Where's Juggernaut? I really wanna see him."

She stiffen, looking horrified. "Juggernaut?" Apex nodded. "I know what I said before but…frag me if I didn't get attached myself…..I just…I gotta talk to him again…I know it's wrong, after cutting loose like that…." He paused, as Whisk had suddenly started to sob uncontrollably, her engine hiccupping and stalling in what sounded painful ways.

Patch pulled his servos off Whisks, who ran wailing down the hall. Suddenly Patch's appearance made sense. "He's injured isn't he?" he asked suddenly, feeling a surge of panic.

Patch hesitated, then nodded forcibly. Apex didn't waste any time, pushing her aside and striding in.

Patch wasn't saying anything.

He saw the familiar rusty-red frame laid out on the berth-floor, and felt a pang of guilt and pain. He knelt beside him and grabbed his servo. "Hey ….. Juggernaut ….. it's me. I ….. I know I really shouldn't be here …. After what I did and said ….but I …. I just can't stop thinking about you! You're on my processor all the time and …well…. Please wake up, I want to talk to you!"

Juggernaut wasn't saying anything.

Apex frowned and laid his helm affectionately on his chestplates. The silence was a bit soothing.

But … it was too silent.

He sat up, frowning more before listening at his chestplates. There was no spark-pulse. He recoiled as if burned, and suddenly he saw that Juggernaut wasn't rusty anymore, he was grey.

Gunmetal Grey.

Apex stared in horror before the scraplet, the _feeling_, took one large, last bite out of his spark casing.

And then his world fell apart.


	3. First Dance

I wrote this chapter listening to a specific song, and I feel it sets the mood better listening to it. This is the link, copy/paste without the brackets  
( clubcybertron).tumblr.(com/post/33465161358/daft-punk-robot-rock)

* * *

Light flashes erratically, casting sharp shadows in the dimmed atmosphere of the club. The music adds to the subtle tone, low and pounding to a hard rhythm and muffling conversations more than a few meters away. It was the usual scene at Nova. In the back many of the performers were touching up their finish, removing the odd scratch or blemish. Frequency was one of them, running his personal buffing cloth over his legs with practiced ease. He was one of the Spotlight Performers of Nova so he took pride in his appearance, at least at work.

Once more, he couldn't help but daydream before his first performance. At one time, he had been given a choice of careers. Of course, Data Transporters made nowhere near the same amount of credits he did now but it sounded a bit more exciting to be able to travel all over Cybertron. He had heard that some DTs even got to go off world to collect data. He'd chosen to be a performer here though. The pay was good and the clientele were at least respectful. The flier was pulled from his thoughts by a frail voice. He turned his attention to its origin, a smaller femme-bot named Glide. "Twist and Twirl were called in for emergency maintenance; can you fill in their slot?" She asked. "You'd be up first and well….have to freestyle." She looked up at him apologetically. He nodded. "Of course, I don't mind, this is not the first time. Go tell Flashpoint I'll be up soon." He said, standing up to double check himself before readying to go out on stage. Everything checked out so he walked to the side-stage and waited for his cue.

He heard the tempo change, not the usual slinky beat but something much harder and he slipped into the groove. As soon as he fell into the beat he strutted out onto the Stage.

* * *

Falsestart grimaced. What had he gotten himself into? A few Breems ago he was chilling at the track with a few good friends and some acquaintances. Now he was being shoved ruthlessly forward through the streets despite his loud and many protests. Jeez, you mention _one little thing_ to your buddies and they go overboard. It wasn't like this was his first Sparking Day or anything. He was just coming to the end of his Adolescent Stage and entering his Adulthood. No big deal right?

Still that didn't stop his friends from shoving him unceremoniously through the streets with loud laughter and much planning. No he didn't want to go to that bar. No He just wanted to chill at the tracks! What was that about a club? He caught the glare of flashing neon out of the corner of his optic and looked up, his expression growing shocked. "W-wait! No, we can't go in there!" He wriggled against their insistent tugging and pushing. His 'buddies' only laughed and egged him on. So much for friendship!

He grunted as he was thrust unceremoniously into a chair in the middle of this dimmed room, feeling _very_ out of place in this 'club'. He attempted to stand, giving his friends a weak smile. "Look, I'm sure you guys have the best intentions but I _really_ shouldn't be here." He was pushed back down, one of his friends shorting derisively. "Oh come _on_ Falsestart. Don't be such a buzzkill! It's your first Cycle! We _have_ to celebrate!"

The flame colored mech was about to protest when the music began to pound out a new song, loud and intense as the lights cut and the stage alit. Unable to resist, his attention was captures as a _very_ tall mech was standing on stage, backlit from the stage lights and _strutting_ out onto the main ring. The lights caught his finish, a deep purple glint in the darkened room as his visor glowed sultry at the crowd. No he could swear it was at him! Falsestart couldn't keep the awed look off his face as he watched the flier stand in the spotlight and begin to dance. The way he moved, how he could hold those long legs absolutely still as his hips gyrated to the fierce beat. By Primus those legs, they went on forever!

The desire to leave taken form him he could only watch as the flier danced with obvious skill, servos sliding across his plating like they had Processors of their own. He would trail them across his chest-plating then snap them away in a flourish of motion as he _rolled_ his hips. His attention back on the mechs legs, he watched in rapt fascination as they slid effortlessly across the stage. How he would dance to the beat, snap his hips and then spin. On his way back up, Falsestart caught sight of his wings and shuddered. Even something as rigid as wings seemed to flex and move as fluidly as the rest of him; waggling at him when he turned, swinging and snapping like nothing he'd ever seen before. He realized with a great deal of embarrassment his EM field was beginning to uncoil and he reined it in with a sputter of his engines. Behind him he could hear his friend chuckle.

His engine stalled when he saw the pole rise from the center of the ring, sticking into the ceiling firmly. The flier reached behind his helm with a grin and gripped it, swaying against the pole before sliding his back-strut down. It made his legs bend out from his body and Falsestart could feel his temperature spiking. He was going to kill his friends. This was _not_ fun, it was torture! Having to watch someone so exquisite move like that, it was making him lose his mind. The mech spun lightly on the pole, lifting off into a twirl effortlessly before landing with his back to the audience and leaning back to _grind_ against the pole. He then hopped up and clung to it with his long legs, arching down to the floor. One servo braced him against the ground, supporting his weight on the upper arm as the other touched his exposed throat cabling and slid up to his thighs. He then grabbed the pole again and slid back down to the floor and spun one leg out and around until it was back under his frame and he stood up _slowly_.

When he saw the dancer turn back and flash a grin at him, optic glinting under his visor Falsestart made up his mind. He was going to meet this flier outside this club no matter what it took. He was captivated. But no sooner had he reached this decision than the music stopped and the lights cut on. His flier was gone and he shivered, left feeling wanting. He got up and hurried to the bar, very determined to get some answers.


	4. Little Things

A present for Becki ~3

* * *

Light spilled haphazardly out over the room as the sun began to set. BigBlue sighed tiredly and sat in his favorite chair. It was the one he had used most often when he was Head Enforcer on the colony. LastLine was nice enough to let him have it as a forced retirement gift. Even after a few stellar cycles it was still as comfortable as the day he first sat in it. He reclined and went over the usual bills for his place and a couple of data pads on current events. He was pleased to see the colony thriving. The Praxian set the many data pads aside for now. He wanted to enjoy the sunset form the expansive window. He smiled to himself, the scene of the growing colony warming his spark. He felt it wasn't too long ago he'd inherited quite the mess from his predecessor, and now his own successor was aiding its continued growth.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and small pede-steps sounding. He felt a familiar warmth bloom in his spark as Pathfinder greeted him, optics twinkling at him cheerily when he turned to see him. The mini-seeker glowed with happiness, which wasn't unusual on a good day. Blue returned his smile with his own. "A good day at the shop?" He asked, watching as the small jet put his things in their usual place. "As always ….. Flywheel really knows his way around a rotary buffer. I'm glad he and Chaser finished therapy. They make such a cute couple…" Pathfinder said, though he sounded distant, distracted. His optics seemed to see past everything, except BigBlue. He hurried over and settled in his lap, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his chin. The larger mech chuckled. "Someone is in a good mood. What happened?" His inquiry echoed over their Bond, gentle and warm as always. Pathfinder only nuzzled him. "Hnm, I just feel so radiant. Today was ….… is a very good day." He said softly, tracing affectionate patterns onto Blues chestplates.

Blue settled back a bit more and laid a servo over Pathfinders legs. "You know you have an annual checkup tomorrow. Not to sour your mood…" The seeker looked up and snorted. "I'm actually looking forward to it. The sooner I'm pronounced healthy, the sooner we can move on and wait until next time." He said dismissively. He glanced over and saw the datapads. "Anything interesting?" He asked, reaching over to grab one. Blue shook his head. "More of the same. " He smiled as Pathfinder leaned against him, enjoying the last vestiges of the sunset with him. He enjoyed moment like this, little gestures and tokens of affection that made his cycles all the better.

* * *

They stayed like that for several breems, enjoying each other's company before they both retired for the cycle. Pathfinder onlined early the next cycle, to see Patch. His usual check-up every other Vorn or so to make sure he was functioning at top form.

BigBlue onlined afterwards, engines rumbling as he woke. He sighed, seeing Pathfinder was already gone. Still he'd see him later in the cycle. He sat up and stretched, slowly piecing together his cycle. He had long since gotten over his little glitch. Stellar Cycles of practice and just getting used to it now put him back in his new rhythms. He'd even managed to tone down the static in his vocals to an occasionally overstressed syllable. He got off the berth and headed for a quick wash. It was nothing too extensive, but enough to make him look presentable. Once he was satisfied he dried and left his quarters to visit a few friends. It was always nice to meet up now and then to catch up.

He left the Habitation Tower, looking at the now vibrant streets. Vendors dotted the streets and hawked their wares. He walked towards the race tracks. There were now actual grand stands around the large track and banked turns. It was becoming a sport for the growing colony. Even though it was off season, plenty of bots still milled about the tracks. He approached to look for any familiar faces. After some searching he found Falsestart. The Racer was standing next to his Trinemates, looking rather pleased as he was handed credits from various bots. Frequency was logging them, a grin on his faceplate and his visor glowing happily. Crosswind was mildly amused at the spectacle. Bigblue approached the throng, interested. "Hey guys, what is going on?" He looked around in bemusement.

Falsestart chuckled, grinning at him triumphantly. "I did a mini-race and I won." He said smugly. "We're collecting out winnings…." Frequency chuckled, eyeing the winnings happily. "We have enough for a decent vacation!" He said happily. Crosswind nuzzled the Data Transporter. Bigblue gestured to them, wanting some one-on-three time with the Trine. They managed to break away and have a seat with the ex-Enforcer. Falsestart smiled at him, subspacing the credits for later. "So, how are things? Pathfinders not around, is he?" Blue shook his helm. "He has a medical exam this cycle, he'll be gone a while. How are things here?"

Frequency settled in beside the Racer. "Things are booming. We're doing very well. Falses odds are climbing every so often, and he's been placing in the top three in the last couple of major races. Spinner thinks he'll win his first cup soon!" He said proudly. Falsestart looked rather proud himself. "I just gotta focus. Not sure what it is but knowing Frequency and Cross are watching just makes me drive harder…"

Bigblue smiled, putting his right pede on his left knee joint and relaxing on the stands. "Glad to see you're doing well. I've had some trepidation since leaving the force. It's good to have such notions dispelled now and again." He said before leaning forward. "You three got any plans soon? I hear it will be your anniversary in a Joor…."

Frequency nodded excitedly. "We have plans of course. Just need a few things before we can get ready. It's going to be amazing." He said wistfully. Crosswind laid a servo over his, giving an affectionate squeeze. The enforcer felt a little jealous. His anniversary with Pathfinder wasn't until even more Joors. "I wish the best for you. I should get going. I wanted to tour the colony today while Pathfinder was out." False jumped up and threw a hug onto him. "Alright! Say 'hi' to him for us will you?"

BigBlue chuckled and nodded. "Of course." With that he nodded to the two larger fliers and left to leave the race tracks. He walked back towards the colony. Not much of a walk considering how much it had grown. He spotted Juggernaut leaving the mines. He was dirty and looking tired, but he had a smile on his faceplates. The former tank had long since removed his battle mask. He looked less fearsome without it, but he figured he wanted a quieter life. Looking less intimidating did not mean he was less capable in a fight. He waved to Blue and shuffled on, most likely to meet Apex for a quick wash.

Further along he could see Diggers' Bar. It was now had a night club underneath it. You couldn't hear the normally pounding music due to the expert soundproofing. It was a real popular place, and the competition was getting fierce. No longer were there any sub-standard bars in the main walks of town. They had all but gone chased out. Though the slinky place he'd taken pathfinder to many times before remained their favorite. Quiet and out of the way, it was perfect for them.

Still ahead he could see his trading post. It was closed for now, as it was his off day. But he was happy he could have found something to occupy his time. It had been hard leaving the Enforcers. He'd grown moody and irritable, and Primus bless Pathfinders patience. It had ultimately been Prototype who'd suggested opening it. From their first encounters when he had exchanged the more salvageable scrap. It was hard but honest work. And the two microbots are just as hard workers as him. Of course Prototype still had his tinkering going on with Diffuser. He was amazing at balancing his time between his job, his hobby and his lover. Blue was glad he and Wolframite found each other. The little miner had been his friend for many Vorns.

His musings were interrupted by Voyager streaking across the streets in Alt. Mode, followed closely by her 'gestalt'. Bait, Obstructor, and Shotglass stuck to the triple-changer like welding slag. The four of them were as close friends as friends could be, and it was driving everyone crazy. Especially Lastline, whom he could see racing after the group, yelling loudly and looking different in a rather flattering shade of lilac. Blue shook his helm with a smile. Those four always got into trouble, especially when Guidelines was in town and Voyager rejoined them. While Shotglass was the eldest among them, Voyager was quickly becoming the instigator. He was sure it was giving Guidelines grey paint. Diffuser was a little more lenient with their daughter, but it only went so far.

He altered his course of wandering to avoid the quartet of troublemakers and walked back around the colony. He took his time to enjoy the familiar sights as well as the new ones. Speaking of old sights, the Autobot ship, the _A.D.S Celestia_, was docked just on the outskirts of the colony. He could see Guidelines walking back towards the ramp with his Bondmate. It was sweet seeing them be publicly affectionate, though it was exceedingly rare that even know Guidelines would drop his guard as much.

He continued on, doubling back towards home when he received a ping from Pathfinder. Eagerly he assumed his alt. mode and hurried home to see him. He felt the same radiant happiness as he had the previous cycle. When he finally arrived at his quarters, Pathfinder was looking out the large window, wings and winglettes perked high and a wistful, placid expression on his faceplates. Noticing Blue was home he turned and beamed at him. "Blue come here, I have good news…"

Bigblue nodded and walked over, only to be pulled down into a kneeling position by the minibot. Puzzled, he said nothing until Pathfinder hugged him tightly, pressing the largers helm into his midsection. "Um, Pathfinder….." "Shhh. You'll spoil the moment." He said, quieting the Praxian. Blue sighed and went with it, letting himself relax against the other and listen to the soothing pulse of the others spark. It was a bit different than normal though, it was pulsing erratically? Almost as if there was something upsetting its rhythm. But the extra pulses sounded different, almost like they were …. smaller? He frowned, about to ask what was wrong and how could this be good news when it clicked. He pulled back in shock and surprised, looking up at the seeker with awe at the realization. "You mean…?!" Pathfinder nodded, optics twinkling happily before he leaned down to kiss him, whispering in soft, jovial tones.

"That's right Blue. You're gonna be a Sire…."


End file.
